The Calling
by Reika S.R
Summary: Después de la Guerra Civil, Steve deja una carta de despedida y un celular como único medio de contacto a Tony, quien furioso y herido, se aísla en la soledad y la rutina. Ambos, con sentimientos encontrados a flor de piel, tratan de continuar con sus vidas pero, ¿podrán evitar encontrarse nuevamente? (Stony MCU, postcivilwar)
1. In the early morning

**Título:** _The Calling_

 **Fandom:** _Avengers_

 **Pairing:** _Stony (Steve Rogers/Capitan America x Tony Stark/Ironman_ )

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la trama sí._

* * *

 **A tener en cuenta:**

\- Los eventos se suscitan antes de la llegada de Thanos según el UCM

 **Advertencias:**

\- Personajes OCC (dependerá del lector que tanto)

\- Eventualmente contenido 18+ (osea, lemon)

* * *

 **Chapter I: In the early morning, I see you in my dreams**

* * *

 _"¿Quizá ya estoy viejo para esto?" Se cuestionó cansado, para luego pegar una risotada al aire, divertido por su propia ocurrencia._

 _Pudo ver que se encontraba solo, apartado del bullicio, en uno de los balcones más alejados del salón principal y sintió alivio._

 _Después de socializar y envolverse en adulaciones y demás conversaciones banales con la socialite y empleados claves de Stark Industries, había decido salir a tomar un poco aire. Respiro hondamente y pudo disfrutar del dulce frescor que le ofrecía el viento suave en su rostro. No supo cómo había llegado ahí, supuso que había huido de la gente, seguramente sintiéndose abrumado. Reconoció que no era algo muy de su estilo, nunca había tenido problemas de fungir atención e interés cuando era conveniente sin embargo no podía pensar en otra razón coherente en ese momento._

 _"Debería regresar." Pensó confundido por sus propios pensamientos._

 _Se adentró al recinto a paso seguro, que por supuesto estaba decorado con la opulencia propia de su marca personal, para encontrarse nuevamente con todos los invitados quienes celebraron su regreso a la fiesta y le dedicaron una mirada atenta a la que respondió con una sonrisa típica de su repertorio, segura y arrogante pero no menos encantadora. Mujeres y hombres se acercaron hacia a él dispuestos a entablar conversaciones que, si bien consideraba ligeras y poco interesantes, correspondía con ameno sarcasmo e ingenio._

 _Ese era el, Tony Stark, y estaba en su elemento. Era la atracción de todos y todas, así es como debía ser._

 _Divertido con la atención recibida, se dejó coquetear sin vergüenza por dos hermosas mujeres que no tardaron en colgársele, con cierto recato vale resaltar, de ambos brazos, dispuestas a colmarlo de halagos, que sonaban repetitivos a sus oídos. Les sonrió sin darle mayor atención a ese último pensamiento._

 _Algo no estaba bien. Algo faltaba. Algo._

 _− Pepper. − Soltó al divisar a la pelirroja a lo lejos, cerca de la pista de baile._

 _Se disculpó con sus acompañantes y sin voltear a verlas se dirigió a su encuentro. Al acercarse pudo verla vestida con un hermoso vestido azul que se le hacía familiar. El vestido, que era escotado en la espalda, le regalaba una visión coqueta de sus tiernas pecas. Sintió una nostalgia inevitable, que no pudo explicar, para variar._

 _En cuanto llegó hasta ella, antes de que colocara su mano en su hombro, esta volteó y le recibió con su sonrisa de siempre. Quizá también le había estado buscando y sintió su presencia._

 _− Pepper... − Comenzó, inusitadamente nervioso. ¿Por qué sentía que le debía una disculpa? ¿Por qué de su boca querían escapar palabras de perdón y suplica? -Yo..._

 _Pepper estaba, en definitiva, no al tanto de su situación._

 _− ¡Tony! ¿Dónde estabas? − Exclamó la pelirroja con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ¡Te estuve buscando durante toda la reunión!_

 _− ... ¿Cómo? − Trató de preguntar más pronto fue arrastrado hacia la pista de baile y se vio envuelto en un mar de trajes y vestidos elegantes. Potts le tomó suave pero firme y le acerco hacia ella para balancearse lentamente al ritmo de una balada que la banda había empezado a tocar._

 _Decidió no hacerse más preguntas, dejarse llevar y fue por un instante sencillo: Pepper le sonreía feliz, no había rastro de incomodidad o tristeza en ella, sin embargo no podía quitarse esa maldita y extraña sensación que parecía crecer y crecer al verla a los ojos. Su rostro, ese delicado rostro salpicado de pecas y mirada azul, radiante, solo podía evocarle una añoranza que no podía entender y a la que decidió no darle más vueltas._

 _− No sé por qué siento que no te veo desde hace meses. − Comentó sin mayor intención, ya relajado._

 _− En realidad hace mucho que no nos vemos, Tony. − Respondió ella sin mayor interés._

 _Tony parpadeo. "¿Como?"_

 _− Creo que no te sigo Pepper. − Ella sonrió nuevamente, de la forma en la que solo ella podía sonreírle y Tony pudo distinguir una risita nerviosa, contenida en sus labios._

 _-Oh, ¿no lo sabes?_

 _− ¿De qué hablas? − Cuestionó alzando una ceja. Pepper le dirigió una mirada que podría haber descrito como enigmática (tenía que reconocer que cuando quería podía ser un misterio)_

 _Le vio negar con la cabeza, en una mezcla de ternura y resignación._

 _− Ah, por cierto, él ya está aquí. − Informó ella casual, señalando detrás de él en dirección hacia la barra de libre. Sin girarse del todo, diviso a quién ser refería Pepper, sentado de espaldas. Era alto, fornido, de hombros anchos. Por el uniforme que llevaba y esa cabellera rubia bien peinada Tony no tardo en deducir que se trataba de Steve._

 _-Rogers. - Murmuro ido, sin dejar de mirarle. "¿Qué hace él aquí?" - No recuerdo haberle invitado._

 _En realidad no recordaba nada de este día. Se sentía molesto, irritado._

 _− No lo hiciste. − Respondió su acompañante relajada a lo que él frunció el ceño. − ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle por ti mismo?_

 _Aún sumergido en la confusión, asintió para acercarse al barra y avanzo entre la multitud, hasta llegar hasta ese inesperado invitado._

 _-Rogers. − Le llamo al casi llegar a su lado. Él, que al parecer no había llegado a escucharle se levantó de la silla y se alejó caminado pausadamente, como si no hubiese notado su existencia en lo más mínimo._

 _"Tienes que estar bromeando." pensó más cabreado que antes._

 _-Ey, Capitán. - Volvió a llamar detrás de él y al no ver respuesta decidió avanzar en su dirección. Le vio sortear su camino y abrirse paso entre la gente e intento de nuevo sin alzar la voz para evitar llamar la atención de los presentes, no obstante, suficientemente fuerte como para que este escuchara, sin embargo Steve no volteo y continuó caminando hacia la salida de la sala de recepciones._

 _"Será cabron..." Casi susurro entre dientes y en cuanto le pudo alcanzar le tomo del brazo con violencia contenida._

 _− ¡Eh, Rogers! − le grito sin poder contenerse, obligándolo a virar hacia él._

 _Lo que vio le hizo quedarse en silencio. Estupefacto, desconoció en el rostro del Capitán. Esa cara perfecta que rebosaba de juventud y sobriedad al mismo tiempo, no estaba más._

 _− Rogers... Tú... − las palabras no pudieron salir y el agarre en el brazo del otro se fue volviendo débil. Era Steve, si, pero su apariencia era distinta. Su rostro poblado por una abundante, espesa barba; su cabello rubio largo, ligeramente descuidado, y sus ojos azules, acompañados de unas ojeras pronunciadas, le daban un aspecto oscuro._

 _− Hola Tony. − Saludo este finalmente en un suspiro, curvando sus labios en un remedo de sonrisa. − Es bueno verte nuevamente._

 _Mierda. Ese "es bueno verte" fue como una patada en la boca del estómago._

 _− Sí, sí. ¿Qué es haces aquí? − Apuró Tony, inquieto por su propio comportamiento, deseoso de tener una explicación a aquella situación incontrolable y que le hacía sentir desorientado: de repente estaba en una fiesta a la que no recordaba haber llegado en primer lugar, luego Pepper se comportaba de forma rara y entonces Steve aparecía de Dios sabe dónde, para luego huir sin razón aparente. Dio un respigo en cuanto sintió la mano de Steve, endurecida seguramente en batalla pero suave al tacto, acariciando su mejilla._

 _Quiso alejarse inmediatamente. Su cuerpo, inmovilizado ante aquella supuesta caricia, lo impidió._

 _Levantó los ojos hacía él, con el firme propósito de fulminarle con la mirada. Lo que se encontró le desarmó por completo: sus ojos, insoportablemente azules, tan azules que podían sacarle de quicio, ya le miraban con esa intensidad que tenía planeada, más en ellos no habían rabia, ni enojo, ni nada que pudo haberse imaginado para ese momento. Solo había tristeza y desolación, sentimientos que no tardaron en atravesarle._

 _− Tampoco lo sé. −Confesó el rubio, sin dejar de mirarle. No alejaba la mano que descansaba en su mejilla._

 _Tony negó en su interior, entendiendo aún menos que antes. − ¿Qué quieres decir? − Cuestiono de nuevo con evidente molestia. Odiaba, por sobre todas las cosas, no entender nada. Odiaba aún más verse inmovilizado por tan poco._

 _Steve entreabrió los labios y espero una respuesta más fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una alarma que, estridente, hizo eco por todo el lugar. El rubio suspiró, aparentemente decepcionado. − Tengo que irme. − Informó en voz baja, alejándose lentamente y finalizando lo que podía haberse concebido como una caricia. − Lo lamento._

 _Tony, aún absorto en el roce, se tomó la mejilla que lentamente perdía el calor brindado y se sintió invadido por una ráfaga de cólera, frustración pura._

 _No pensaba dejar que las cosas quedaran así._

 _Resolvió seguirle y corrió hacia a él, ya sin importante la multitud que lo acompañaba. Necesitaba explicaciones, respuestas, palabras, algo. Algo._

 _− ¡Espera, Rogers!_

 _"Algo, maldita sea, ¡Dime algo con un demonio!" Pero Steve no volvió a verle ni una sola vez y la distancia entre ellos, a pesar de lo recorrido, no parecía acortarse._

 _¿Desde cuándo los pasillos de ese piso eran tan largos?_

 _Todo esto era tan irreal..._

 _− ¡Steve! − Grito ya sin aliento, sin tener mejores resultados._

 _Igual de mareado como si hubiese ingerido alcohol y sin poder hacer más que verle partir, fue invadido por una sensación de vértigo que no tardo en instalarse en su vientre y pecho, inundándole, arrastrándole a un abismo conocido y obligándole a cerrar los ojos._

 _"Steve." Fue lo último que retumbó en su cabeza y el nombre hizo el mismo eco que una gota en agua serena._

 _Pronto, todo se volvía oscuridad._

* * *

A quien lo lea:

Hola! Me presento: soy **Hanneko** y soy nueva por estos lares.

Solo algunos puntos importantes a tener consideración:

\- Los eventos se suscitan antes de la llegada de Thanos según el UCM, pero meses despúes de la Civil War.

\- De seguro que hay un montón de horrores ortográficos pero iré mejorando (espero)

\- Puede que algunos eventos narrados no tengan relación exacta con el desarrollo de la trama previa.

\- Si te gusta mi contenido, si tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario (o tomatazo), por favor déjame un comentario 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Some things can not be avoided

**Título:** _The Calling_

 **Fandom:** _Avengers_

 **Pairing:** _Stony (Steve Rogers/Capitan America x Tony Stark/Ironman_ )

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la trama sí._

* * *

 **A tener en cuenta:**

\- Los eventos se suscitan antes de la llegada de Thanos según el UCM

 **Advertencias:**

\- Personajes OCC (dependerá del lector que tanto)

* * *

 **Chapter II: Some things can not be avoided**

* * *

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, asustado y respirando contrariado.

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó inquieto para luego removerse incomodo, sintiendo la cabeza palpitarle con fuerza. Aturdido aún, se encontró solo en la cama, cubierto por una leve capa de sudor. Entendió de inmediato que había sido atacado por otra pesadilla, que sería ya la quinta en la semana.

− _Friday_ , ¿qué hora es? − Preguntó al aire.

− 2:57 pm, señor Stark.

− Maldición. − Susurro más para sí mismo, hastiado.

 _"Solo fue un sueño. Un sueño más."_

Se levantó lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, con cierta dificultad. No podía dormir y la cama se sentía de pronto gigantesca. Demasiado fría, demasiado cálida. Definitivamente no podría dormir, era un hecho.

A regañadientes se dirigió al bar en la cocina, con el firme propósito de introducir algo de alcohol a su organismo y luego, dirigirse al taller.

Esa escena era reiterativa y ultimadamente, casi interdiaria, producto inequívoco de un insomnio cuasi patológico.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde los acuerdos, la división de grupo, la guerra de bandos, la aparición del soldado del invierno y la desaparición de más de la mitad de los integrantes del equipo, entre ellos Steve Rogers. Todos aún con paradero _"desconocido"._

Todo ello, el revivir la muerte de sus padres y el tener a Rhodes, su mejor amigo de siempre, incapacitado, habían terminado de acabar con sus nervios. Como resultado, su pseudo alcoholismo había resurgido con más fuerza que en otras crisis previas y su mente, siempre presta a atormentarle, le abatía con pesadillas en donde sus memorias parecían enredarse con el ayer y el presente.

Ya en el taller y con un vaso de whiskey en mano, recorrió con una sola mirada el recinto buscando alguna actividad pendiente, algo que hacer. No era que no tuviera nada en mente, quizá el problema era que tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que no le permitían claridad.

Derrotado, se sentó cansado en la silla más cercana. Abrió la segunda gaveta del cajonero para sacar un pequeño teléfono que sostuvo ente sus manos.

El aparato, que quizá ahora podría considerarse obsoleto para cualquiera, para él resultaba casi un tesoro. Sin saber aún por qué - eso era algo que no planeaba responderse - era una distracción recurrente e irresistible que había resultado en un ritual: sin poder dormir se arrastraba hasta su taller para poder contemplar el pequeño aparato, el cual, después de tenerlo a diario pegado al bolsillo de su pantalón, había decido guardar lejos de sí en el interior de esa gaveta vacía con el propósito de tal vez poder olvidarse de su existencia. Vale destacar que poco o nada sirvió. El celular podía estar físicamente fuera de su alcance pero no fuera de sus pensamientos.

A veces se imaginaba a sí mismo marcando el único número registrado en el menú de contactos, para luego regañarse mentalmente y guardar de nuevo el objeto en un lugar lejos de su alcance. No lograba entender aún el motivo de tal fascinación y obsesión - no quería entenderlo -, pero estaba, existía en él y sencillamente empezaba a acabar con su paciencia, que no era mucha en general.

Y de nuevo las mismas preguntas azotaban su cabeza, las mismas que parecían desaparecer al llegar la mañana y volver de madrugaba.

¿Por qué no le llamaba? ¿Acaso era el único en esta situación insoportable? ¿Quizá pretendería que lo llamará él? ¿Acaso tenía que estar el mundo en peligro para que Rogers se dignase a llamarle?

− No hay manera. − Se negó a sí mismo. En definitiva no habría manera de que él diera el primer paso en comunicarse.

Debía repetirse que era él quien había sido traicionado, debía recordarse que él era quien estaba enojado, molesto, roto. Devastadoramente roto. Lo cierto era que esa traición había hecho trizas su amor propio, su rutina, su concepción de sí mismo y de lo que significaba familia para él. Todo.

No era que Rogers y él fuesen precisamente los mejores amigos pero, después de tantos roces y confrontaciones por su diferencia de caracteres, los que de alguna manera derivaron a la aceptación y admiración mutua, su relación había mejorado significativamente y también se había ido a la mierda casi en el mismo tiempo lo que le llevaba a preguntarse ahora: ¿Acaso su lazo había sido tan frágil?

Le había considerado su amigo, un componente importante del equipo (cuando eran aún un equipo), y una influencia inevitable en su vida que, por coincidencias irónicas, había estado presente desde su niñez: ese hombre había pasado de ser el héroe más adorado y admirado a ser la leyenda que resintió por el abandono de su padre y luego, al formar parte de la iniciativa _Avengers,_ ser el compañero insoportable de enfrentamientos por las evidentes incompatibilidades y finalmente alguien a quien podría haber confiado su vida y, en lo profundo de sí mismo, su corazón - pero jamás lo admitiría -

En efecto, su relación había pasado por diversas etapas, complicadas y enriquecedoras, y todo para terminar de la forma más terrible; era frustrante para un hombre como él, que había pasado por tanto. En un contexto diferente, tal suceso podría contarse como un golpe más, una cicatriz más para su colección de desgracias pero lo no, no lo era. Ya le habían traicionado antes pero no podía engañarse. No era un golpe más, no era una cicatriz más.

¿Por qué no podía ser uno más? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

Sabiéndose traicionado y sintiéndose olvidado se tomó la cabeza en ambas manos, negándose a la consigna de Rogers que parecía llegar a él en esos momentos de soledad.

"Si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, ahí estaré" Recordó que rezaba el párrafo final de la carta escrita a puño y letra del Capitán pero estaba decidido a hacer caso omiso.

 _"Jodete, Rogers. Jodete."_ Pensó, enojado consigo por recordar con tanta claridad esas palabras. Qué se jodiera. Qué se jodiera él y sus palabras. Él y Bucky, él y Romanoff. Él y todos los demás, pero por sobre todo él. Él con su maldita cara perfecta, él y su buena voluntad, él y sus supuestos buenos valores. ¿No se supone era la viva imagen de la verdad y de todo lo correcto? ¿Cómo el consagrado "orgullo de América" había podido ocultarle algo así? ¿Por qué se había largado sin más, después de haberle ocultado lo que quizás podría ser la verdad más importante de su vida?

¿Por qué?

Preso de un odio súbito, tomo entre sus manos el pequeño teléfono y temblando ligeramente - no podía evitarlo - busco el menú de contactos, para dar con un único registro.

Necesita respuestas, las necesitaba. El Tony de esa realidad y el Tony de sus sueños, ambos, necesitaban respuestas. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas, quejas y reclamos debatiendo entre sí para salir a borbotones de sus labios, acompañadas de muchas maldiciones y malas palabras. Oh, sí. Como deseaba incordiarlo con todo su repertorio de palabrotas.

Sin poder contenerse, presiono el botón de llamada. No había vuelta atrás. Un primer timbre se escuchó, acompañado por un segundo y luego un tercero.

− ¿Hola? − Pudo escuchar del otro lado y fue el detonante de su histeria. Era su voz. Era la voz del Cap. Su voz, varonil y profunda, era inconfundible.

Todo, todo en absoluto que tenía pensado se esfumo, dejando paso al silencio. Se quedó mudo, en blanco. De repente el locuaz Tony Stark se había quedado sin palabras. Quién lo diría.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Stark? - Se volvía a escuchar de la bocina del pequeño teléfono, con inquietante claridad para la pésima recepción que Tony esperaba.

De nuevo, las palabras no salían.

− ¿Hola, estas ahí? ¿...Tony? − Le escuchó insistir nuevamente, escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz fue la gota que colmó su vaso.

− ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? − Se preguntó en un susurro, furioso consigo mismo, esperando no ser oído. Horrorizado por su propia acción y asustado por las consecuencias, colgó inmediatamente.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba prácticamente tiro el aparato dentro del cajón y la cerró con violencia. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y de recuperar el poco control que tenía ahora sobre sí mismo.

− Esto no puedo estar pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no... − Se repitió cuál mantra, recomponiéndose lo suficiente como para poder alejarse, incluso si fuese a zancadas, del lugar.

Maldiciéndose así mismo, se dirigió nuevamente en la cocina para llenar de nuevo su vaso, ahora vacío. Sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

A quien este leyendo:

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sé que las cosas van un poco lentas y quizás la trama sea un tanto trillada (ya sé que hay muchos fics relacionados a Civil War pero nunca hay suficientes, ¿verdad?) En mi defensa solo puedo decir que pronto llegará el salseo (o no :V)

Planifico que este fic sea corto, 3 capítulos más quizá...veamos cómo nos va.

Déjame un comentario/un voto para saber sí te está gustando mi contenido ;) (o no :V)

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. The way to you is far away

**Título:** _The Calling_

 **Fandom:** _Avengers_

 **Pairing:** _Stony (Steve Rogers/Capitan America x Tony Stark/Ironman_ )

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la trama sí._

* * *

 **A tener en cuenta:**

\- Los eventos se suscitan antes de la llegada de Thanos según el UCM

 **Advertencias:**

\- Personajes OCC (dependerá del lector que tanto)

* * *

 **Chapter III: The way to you is far, far way**

* * *

I

Se encontraba de pie a las afueras de lo que suponía que era uno de los tantos complejos de Wakanda. Sólo y sin nada más que hacer que esperar, se había quedado absorto en el paisaje que los grandes ventanales del edificio le ofrecían. Wakanda, salvaje y vasta se extendía ante sus ojos, dándole una tranquilidad inusitada, por lo que no había podido evitar abandonarse en sus pensamientos.

— Capitán. — Le llamó T'Challa, sacándole de su ensoñación. Al escuchar el llamado, volteo para encontrarse con el moreno.

— Su Majestad. — Correspondió en una suave reverencia, para tenderle la mano en un firme saludo.

— Por favor, solo T'Challa.—Indicó el moreno.

— Solo si dejas de llamarme Capitán. — Se permitió sonreír con franqueza.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Steve. —Concedió el otro con camaradería. Con una señal tácita le pidió que le siguiera y así lo hizo.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación contigua. El lugar, provisto de máquinas de avanzada tecnología, se veía inmaculado, impoluto. En el centro, dentro de algo que podría describir como una cápsula, reposaba Bucky, quien aún se hallaba sumido en un sueño profundo desde que habían llegado buscando asilo.

Cerca ubico a Shuri, la joven genio responsable del área y hermana del Rey en compañía de otros colaboradores del centro. Al divisarle no tardo en acercarse a él y saludarle con jovialidad.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Alguna novedad? — Steve fue cortés, pero directo.

La sonrisa de la princesa se desvaneció lentamente. — El proceso es complicado, Capitán. Estamos trabajando en ello aún. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Dependerá también de él.

Steve frunció el ceño, sin entender.

— Al parecer, no está respondiendo a los estímulos, es extraño... Es como si no quisiese despertar del sueño inducido. Creemos que James, o más bien, su inconsciente desea continuar en estado de reposo. — Shuri hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Indefinidamente.

Steve tragó, sentía la garganta seca. —Entiendo. —Soltó sin poder disimular un deje de decepción en su voz. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, sabían que no tenían palabras de aliento que ofrecer.

—Te daremos unos momentos. — Concedió entonces Tchalla, para salir seguido de Shuri y compañía.

Ya solo, se acercó a la capsula que contenía a su amigo para mirarle con detenimiento. Su rostro, normalmente adusto en el enfrentamiento, se encontraba relajado, en un estado de reposo que sólo podía darle una profunda ensoñación.

Se preguntó el porqué de las palabras de Shuri más no lo culpaba. No culpaba a Bucky por, inconscientemente o no, querer quedarse en ese estado. Su mente traicionera, de tanto en tanto ultimadamente, le susurraba desde adentro los mismos deseos.

Supuso que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, era lo mejor para su amigo y decidió una vez más respetar su decisión de someterse.

— Volveré después. — Susurró en despedida tocando el vidrio a la altura de su frente, esperando que de alguna manera u otra, pudiese escucharle. —Hermano.

* * *

II

El sonido de un golpe seco retumbó una vez más en el salón de entrenamiento, haciendo eco.

Una, dos, tres veces más, sus puños golpearon el séptimo saco de boxeo utilizado en la última hora de su estancia allí, sin embargo continuaba sin poder apaciguar aun el remolino que era su cabeza.

Incontables veces golpeó, golpeó y remató de manera tan bestial que el saco salió volando hacia otro extremo. El contenido pronto se deslizó en el suelo formando un montículo de arena y fue ahí cuando se detuvo, agitado. Alzó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y las miro con reparo: enfundadas en vendas, con apenas unos rasguños, estaban prácticamente ilesas. Ningún rastro de violencia alguna existía gracias al suero del supersoldado.

Comprendió nuevamente lo que había entendido desde siempre: No importaba cuantas veces golpeara o cuantos sacos destruyera: sus manos siempre estarían intactas. Sabía que no era correcto pero quería herirse, lastimarse, hacerse daño de alguna forma, necesitaba sentir algo que no fuese lo de siempre, que era nada en general. Algo en forma de ardiente herida que le distrajese de sí mismo, un dolor equiparable al de su sufrimiento, ese que se había encargado de esconder de los más.

Podría haber continuado con el sacrilegio hacia los sacos como normalmente hacia pero esta vez eligió algo contrario a su costumbre: se tiró en el piso exhausto y ahí, recostado en el suelo frío de madera, con la camiseta húmeda por el sudor, pegada a su torso, pensó en lo que ahora era su rutina: pensó en el gimnasio al que acudía asiduamente con el propósito firme de calmar sus ansias; pensó en Bucky y en sus visitas recurrentes a Shuri en compañía de Tchalla, que en su mayoría resultaban infructuosas y solo servían para apaciguar su culpa, para sentir que aún podía hacer algo por quién consideraba su hermano, sin mucho éxito. Pensó en Sam, que por su causa había sido arrastrado hacia el exilio y en Natasha, que se había vuelto cercana a él y a quién también lamentaba haber puesto en aquella situación. Y también, por supuesto, pensó en Tony Stark.

Y esa era la parte de su rutina a la que no quería llegar: pensar en Stark representaba un suplicio constante para su mente y ánimo.

La relación con Tony no había sido sencilla, en lo absoluto. Desde que se conocieron por primera vez gracias a la iniciativa "Avengers", intuyó que las cosas en definitiva no serían miel sobre hojuelas, con sólo mirarlo lo supo. Y es que Stark era, desde la apariencia, todo lo contrario a él: de estatura baja, con un cuerpo más pequeño en comparación al de los otros varones en la equipo pero de contextura definida. Él, por su parte, era casi tan alto como el mismo Thor, de gran musculatura y porte. Asimismo, su piel blanca y cabellos rubios recortados y engominados contrastaban con la melena castaña de Stark, estilizada siempre en un corte moderno a juego con su piel bronceada.

Podrían también mencionarse las personalidades distintas que los acompañaban, los ideales y las experiencias de vida y aun así no habría necesidad de realizar mayores comparaciones porque Tony Stark era un hombre que sin esfuerzo resaltaba por sobre los demás: con un físico atrayente, una mente privilegiada y una actitud arrasadora, él siempre brillaba con luz propia.

Sí, era un hombre atractivo en todo sentido pero en igual magnitud, insoportable.

Y es que con Tony nada había sido sencillo pero no por eso la experiencia había sido menos satisfactoria. A lo largo de la convivencia habían aprendido a conocerse y a respetarse (al principio a regañadientes incluso por su parte, debía admitirlo). Al final pudo ver más allá de la fachada que el millonario se esmeraba en mantener y mostrar al mundo, lo que descubrió no lo decepciono: Tony era un hombre de armas tomar, un héroe sacrificado y un ser humano diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese conocido.

Sí, tenía que admitir que había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos de afinidad importantes hacia el hijo de Howard, sentimientos encontrados que aún no se atrevía a definir aún y es que con el genio todo era complicado: a veces se admiraba gratamente ante su genialidad, otras no podía evitar sentir irritación ante su ego colosal.

Tony provocaba en él un cúmulo de pensamientos, emociones tan confusas y algo le decía que esto era mutuo. Porque, entre todas esas disputas, intercambios de opiniones y bromas, encontraban entendimiento. En varias ocasiones, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró así mismo buscando una, al menos una sola ligera provocación por parte del genio para iniciar esa dinámica a la cual ya se había acostumbrado sin proponérselo, tan solo para sentir esa conexión inexplicable pero necesaria que como una chispa le encendía y le llenaba de vida.

Y sí, aceptaba que era una dinámica complicada, seguramente poco sostenible en el tiempo pero si Stark parecía estar bien con eso, para él también estaría bien.

Hasta que no lo estuvo más.

Entonces, después de la aparición de Bucky, todo pareció trastornarse hasta un punto trágico. Pronto sus discordancias con respecto a los acuerdos reforzaron sus diferencias, haciéndolas irreconciliables y finalmente, su imprudente discreción con respecto a la muerte de sus padres terminó por hacer añicos cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación. Le destrozó el corazón, lo sabía con certeza y esa era una consecuencia que aún lamentaba y que no podía ni podría perdonarse.

En soledad, aún podía recordar esa expresiva mirada de color chocolate, enmarcada en pestañas pobladas, normalmente altiva y orgullosa, oscurecida por la furia y la decepción.

Desilusionado y dolido, el genio no escatimó en luchar de igual a igual, a lo que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder a su ira.

Aquel día, en el fuego de la pelea, desconoció a Stark y más aun así mismo. En los ojos del castaño, en los que tantas veces se vio reflejado, no pudo verse más. Tony estaba nublado por el dolor y después de su omisión, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que elegir finalmente a su amigo de toda la vida. Porque era lo correcto, porque era lo correcto... ¿Verdad?

No había vuelta atrás, lo entendía pero eso no quería decir que todo fuese menos doloroso.

Habían pasado ya meses pero aún el recuerdo de sus acciones se instalaba en su mente a diario, torturándole y haciendo peso en su pecho y garganta. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, la mirada de Stark, contrariado por la traición, le atormenta con culpa y encogía su corazón. Ahora, desligado de sus obligaciones como Capitán, relegado a un asilo político, abstraído en su rutina, renegaba en su soledad.

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Necesitaría de su apoyo?

¿Necesitaría de él?

¿Habría si quiera considerado el perdonarle?, se preguntaba de tanto en tanto.

Del bolsillo del pantalón holgado que llevaba, sacó el pequeño teléfono, gemelo del que le había hecho llegar a Stark. Busco el único número registrado en la agenda e inconsciente, acaricio con sus dedos la pequeña pantalla.

 _"Si tan solo... ",_ pensó pero ni en su mente pudo completar el pensamiento. Pensar que estaban tan cerca y tan lejos, a solo una llamada de distancia, le hacía estremecer.

De repente el pequeño aparato empezó a vibrar entre sus dedos. Nervioso e inexperto en su uso pensó que quizá en su torpeza había presionado un botón que no debía pero no, al parecer el celular vibraba por su propia cuenta al recibir una llamada entrante.

En la pequeña pantalla pudo ver la su procedencia: era Tony.

Se levantó casi de un brinco y sin dudarlo contestó. — ¿Hola?. — En el fondo pudo distinguir una leve respiración, acompasada, casi inaudible pero ninguna respuesta real. — ¿Hola? ¿Stark? — Insistió, nuevamente pero solo obtuvo silencio. Un sudor frío recorrió su nuca y una leve inquietud se instauro en su mente, imaginándose la peor de las situaciones: ¿podría ser que Tony estuviese en aprietos?

Porque solo por esa razón podría haberle llamado, porque no podría haber ninguna otra, se dijo asimismo, tratando de minimizar cualquier rastro de emoción que le causaba la sola posibilidad.

Necesitaba mantenerse sereno.

—¿Hola?— Llamó de nuevo pero no logró oír respuesta alguna del otro lado.— ¿...Tony? — Dijo entonces, llamándole por su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese nombre había estado atorado en su garganta y decirla fue liberador mas, de repente, la llamada se cortó abruptamente, sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más.

Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, consternado. Rápidamente, devolvió la llamada y esperó ansioso tras cada timbre pero casi de inmediato fue direccionado a la casilla de voz. No dudo en insistir una y otra vez, casi desesperado. Tony debía responderle, tenía que. Frustrado, su puño se cerró fuertemente alrededor del aparato, teniendo que controlarse para no quebrarlo con su fuerza sobrenatural.

Tan absorto estaba que no pudo escuchar detrás de él unos pasos que se acercaban.

—Wow, Cap, esto es un desastre. — Dijo Sam al ingresar, viendo toda la arena regada por el suelo. Steve, que se encontraba de espaldas no reaccionó a su presencia. —¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó lo más casual posible, pero no tuvo respuesta. — ¿Cap...?

El rubio se viro hacia él. Pudo ver que tenía los ojos perdidos y en su mano sostenía algo que, pequeño, se escondía en su puño apretado. —Ese celular...¿No es el mismo que él le diste a Stark?

Cuando por fin Steve pudo mirarle a la cara, Sam vio el conflicto en el Capitán tan latente como hace algunos meses desde el incidente. Como si por su rostro no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

— Es Stark. —Dejó caer en un susurro y Sam entorno los ojos en entendimiento.

— Pensé que nunca llamaría. — Comentó, algo incrédulo, lo que hizo a Steve suspirar sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

— Pero lo hizo. Creo que está en problemas.

El moreno le miro con cierto recelo, cruzándose de brazos, como resistiéndose aún a la idea pues le parecía ciertamente improbable. Examinó con escrutinio a su amigo y compañero y oh, demonios, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

— Por esa mirada, creo saber por dónde vas y desde ya te digo que no es buena idea. — Soltó Falcon en un tono que hizo a Steve fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Oh, vamos, Cap. Sabes tan bien como yo que Stark no nos necesita. Es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. — Puntualizó el moreno con seriedad lo que acentuó aún más el ceño del Capitán pero así como vino el enojo llegó el abatimiento.

Le vio caminar lentamente a su alrededor, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

— Lo sé. — Admitió derrotado pero aún así pensando en cómo tratar de justificarse pero no se le ocurrían palabras coherentes.

— No es prudente, Cap. — Replicó Sam. —En este momento no podemos movernos de aquí, no es seguro para nadie, ni siquiera para ti. —Trató de mediar pero Steve negó con la cabeza, sabiéndose incapaz de hacerle entender lo que pasaba en su mente en ese momento.

— Sea lo que sea, yo le prometí que estaría ahí. Le prometí que estaríamos ahí si nos necesitaba, si me necesitaba...- Susurró, casi para sí mismo ante un apenado Falcón, que notó como ojos del Capitán se oscurecían.

El moreno colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro del más alto, en señal de empatía. Era desolador ver a su líder, camarada y héroe favorito tan fuera de su papel y de esa estoica apariencia que parecía tener siempre, sin importar las desavenencias.

— Escucha, Steve...— Comenzó, sin perder la serenidad. — No sé qué problemas realmente tengas con Stark, sé que hay algo más allá de todo esto, de los acuerdos y todo lo demás, no trates de negármelo. — El rubio solo pudo dirigirle una mirada dura e inescrutable, la que le hizo sentir un escalofrió que en otras circunstancias podría haberle hecho pegar un salto hacia atrás pues sabía que estaba tocando una vena sensible en el Capitán. Estaba pisando terreno que ni siquiera el mismo Steve se había atrevido a explorar pero era necesario dar a conocer su punto de vista. —Tranquilo, eso no es de mi incumbencia y no planeo ir más allá pero debo insistir: Salir de Wakanda es peligroso ahora, somos criminales y si decides irte de aquí para ir detrás de Stark no solo terminarías exponiéndote a ti, sino también a nosotros.

La cara de Steve nuevamente se endureció. No tardo en retirar la mano ajena en su hombro, rechazando el contacto. Aun si era Sam, le molestaba que cuestionarán la lealtad de Tony.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? — Cuestionó, con su frente fruncida pero aquella expresión amenazante que, aunque podía haber desencajado al moreno, no basto para amedrentarlo, incluso aunque viniese de su admirado Capitán pero solo opto por suspirar rendido pues no quería confrontaciones.

— Solo estoy diciendo que no podemos estar seguros de nada, ¿Quién puede asegurar que Stark no está planeando nuestra captura?

— Si Tony quisiera atraparnos ya lo hubiese hecho, Sam. — Susurró el rubio, afilando los ojos peligrosamente. — Y no pienso darle la espalda ahora. — Finalizó con firmeza para dirigirse a paso seguro hacía la salida.

El moreno, preocupado, quiso seguirle pero de inmediato supo que era inútil, reconociendo esa voluntad inquebrantable.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Cap?— Se apresuró a preguntar de todas formas desde su posición.

Después de una honda inspiración, Steve volteo para verle, con una sonrisa rota en sus labios. — Esta vez pienso tomar toda la responsabilidad. — Declaró solemne para salir del lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Hola, guapxs

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer (y disculpa por los errorres ortográficos, que seguro los hay). Solo puedo decir que este capítulo fue uff, difícil, no me decidía a publicarlo pero ya está aquí. Sé que la trama es algo cliché pero digamos que esta historia es como un capricho culposo.

Si te gusto o si tienes alguna sugerencia, házmela sabe con un comentario... o también puedes seguir siendo un fantasmón :V

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
